A 12 year old Vampire
by meggla
Summary: When 12 year old Vampire Megan is found outside Damon and Stefan's doorstep many questions are asked But If Megan can't answer them who will? Stars the originals, The Salvatores, The Gilberts and many more. It's my first Fanfiction so be kind:) Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first ever Fanfiction, so be kind! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

"_What in god's name is this Kol?" I looked down at the floor as the man shouted while pointing at me._

"_This is our new sister, Megan." Kol answered while pushing me forward but the man simply rolled his eyes. "Don't you think she looks a bit like Henrik? It's him reborn!"_

"_Don't be so stupid!" The man took hold of Kol and threw him out the window, causing it to smash into tiny pieces. "So little one, how did he turn you?" He leaned down so he was smaller than me and he stroked my cheek. I simply shrugged, Kol had told me not to talk to anyone and I had to do so as he was my sire. But the man nodded in understanding._

"_Just forget about Kol, I'm Klaus. I'll look after you."_

* * *

I was awoken by someone picking me up from where I hid from the sun. But the hold was gentle and I knew they didn't want to hurt me.

"Jesus Christ..." A man's voice spoke out of nowhere and his voice was full of pure wonder.

"Now, there's no need to call me that Stefan." this was the voice of my saviour, the man now laying me on some sort of sofa and his voice had been full of pure rudeness and sarcasm. I heard pouring and a glass of blood went to my lips, I drank it quickly and I felt my strength returning. I opened my eyes to see a young man looking down at me, he had dark brown hair that appeared to be black in some places and his eyes were the colour of the ocean.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty. Would you like Eggs or Beans with your toast this morning?"

"Damon!" The Man that I couldn't see the first time spoke again in a tone of anger and his brown eyebrows were raised. I watched as he walked closer to me and relaxed; as he was closer I could see he had forest green eyes, not forgetting he was much hotter than the other one. "Who do you reckon turned her?" He asked while looking at Damon as if I wasn't sitting right here.

"You do know you could simply ask her or do I have to go to the effort and ask her for you?" Damon smirked and then winked at me; I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"I don't remember, sorry to be the bearer of bad news." I said while sitting up and brushing my brown hair behind my ear. Most people would say I'm quite a pretty girl But I'm not that sure about it, I mean I'll take compliments but I don't see anything special. I simply have milk chocolate coloured hair that falls down most of my back, Bright grey eyes with long dark eyelashes and I'm pretty pale. So basically I look like an average 12 year old, helps me fit in I suppose.

"What do you mean you don't remember? Were you compelled?" Stefan sat on an arm chair and placed his elbows on his knees, he then put his head in his hands.

"I have no idea, I've just been making my way though America. Feeding at night and hiding from the sun at day." I was standing up now, looking down at my clothes. I was wearing blue jeans and a tie-dye top but both were covered in blood and dirt. I was also wearing Bright blue vans that I had compelled a random girl to give to me as I hadn't had any shoes when I set out.

"Where are you from then?" Damon asked while leaning back on the sofa.

"Cambridge, England?" I answered it as a question as I wasn't really sure of the answer. Damon stood up and looked down at me, he was really tall or was I just really small? I had always been small; I could never jump up and touch the door frame like the other kids. But there were a few positive things; I also had small feet so I can get shoes from the kid section.

"You've come far haven't you?" Damon was smiling at me, but in reality it wasn't funny. I had no idea who I was, where I was from or how I got here.

"I think we should give her a bath, allow her to get dressed and then we can continue?" Stefan was walking off down the hallway. "Are you coming?" He asked while looking at me.

"My names Megan, and yes I am coming." I sped towards him and followed him into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and favourites, and thank you very much for the follows! Enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed as I looked down at the outfit that the brothers had given me. Damon had given me a plain black t-shirt that was huge; I quickly rolled up the sleeves and started tucking it into some denim shorts that Stefan had said had been Elena's. Elena seemed to be quite selfish but Stefan had spoke of her as if she was so selfless, But dumping him and going out with his brother seems like a pretty selfish thing to do.

"Wow, you actually look pretty cool!" Damon walked into my guest bedroom and smirked.

"Thanks, I was wondering if I could go the grill later tonight." I asked while sitting on the bed, Damon simply nodded. That's surprising; I was expecting him to say no. I could easily just run away and never come back.

"You would like it, you could even compel for a couple of drinks!" He winked at me and left me alone. God I'm tired, everything that's happened has tired me out...I laid back and closed my eyes, allowing myself to fall asleep.

* * *

"_Listen closely," Klaus was standing in front of me and he was pointing towards a woman standing completely still. "You simply need to look into her eyes and want her to do something. It's easy, look!" I watched as he stepped forward and spoke while looking into the woman's eyes. "Spin around." The Woman did just that and I smiled, Klaus then called me forward._

"_Jump as high as you can." I spoke clearly and softly, the woman did as I told her._

"_Good, now feed off her." Klaus said while sitting down on a sofa, was he serious?_

"_But...I've never fed off a human before. Kol had me on blood bags."_

"_JUST DO IT!"Klaus shouted and I jumped. "In order to be a vampire you need to be able to feed." I nodded; I had to do this in order to please him. I bought the woman's wrist to my lips and felt my fangs reacting, I then bit. Nothing happened at first but soon the blood filled my senses, I could taste it on my tongue, I could hear it pumping in the women's veins..._

"_What's going on Nik?" I lifted my head to see 2 unknown people in the doorway, a man and a woman. It had been the man that had spoken, He had brown eyes which matched his hair and he was wearing a full grey suit with a black tie. The woman was basically the opposite, her hair was naturally blonde and she had bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle._

"_I'm simply fixing Kol's mistakes." Klaus smiled up at them; did he just call me a mistake?_

"_What did Kol do? So he changed a random 12 year old, how is that a problem?" The woman took a seat next to Klaus and looked up at the unnamed man._

"_How is it a problem? She's 12...Think of what she could have done in the future." The Man spoke with pure anger but he kept his expression calm, He walked towards me and leaned down in front of me. I watched as he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped at my face. "That is Rebekah," He pointed towards the woman. "And I am Elijah. What's your name?" He smiled up towards me and I smiled back._

"_Megan." _

"_That is a lovely name, Megan." I looked over at Klaus and saw him roll his eyes._

"_We will talk later, Nik." Elijah then left and Rebekah followed, I was left in the room with Klaus._

"_Am I a mistake?" I was surprised by my quiet tone; it had made me sound scared._

"_You are the one who controls that answer. Will you do what you were made for or will you just be a waste of blood sharing?" Klaus then left me alone to think of the answer._

* * *

I quickly took a sip out of my blue WKD and listened to my surroundings. The grill was full of life, conversations were everywhere and there was a deep smell of alcohol and fast food. I called the barman over and compelled for a coke, he quickly handed one to me and I thanked him. What if I would never remember how I turned? I would have to remember one day. I'm sure Damon and Stefan will be pleased to house me for a couple of days, maybe I could meet Elena. I gripped the cold coke in between my hands as I thought; my dreams had to mean something. Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah must have the answer, but I have to find them first.

"Bourbon, please mate!" I looked up as a man sat next to me; it couldn't be...It was Klaus. I couldn't mistake the light brown curly hair and his pearl white skin, not forgetting his eyes which I couldn't take my eyes off. "You know you shouldn't compel for drinks, Megan." He spoke calmly to me and then he took a sip out of his drink.

"What are...what are you doing here?" My voice was quiet but I knew he had heard me.

"Can't I come and see you?" Klaus smiled down at me but I turned away.

"Are Elijah and Rebekah coming? Is Kol coming?"

"Kol is dead." Klaus spoke with no remorse and I quickly turned towards him, my eyes began to fill with tears. "Little Gilbert stabbed him..." Klaus looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Making little girls cry Klaus?" A blonde woman walked up to us and smiled at me; her hair was wavy and came up just below her neck.

"Oh Caroline, I simply told Megan Kol was dead. Now she's turned into a living and breathing waterfall." Klaus spoke softly and he reached forward and wiped at my tears.

"I'm not living and breathing though." I then reached forward and took a sip of my coke.

"Oh! You're Megan?" Caroline nodded and smiled at me again, I simply nodded. "You remember where you're from yet?" I sighed and looked at Klaus, He just rolled his eyes.

"I can't tell you Megan, it would kill you." Klaus looked away and took a sip out of his bourbon.

"I'm already dead." I grabbed his arm and made him face me. "I know why Kol turned me...I look like Henrik don't I." It was silent for a minute till Caroline spoke up.

"I'm going to go, Good to meet you Megan, bye Klaus." She then left, leaving me and Klaus alone.

"I'll tell you someday, just not right now." Klaus stood up and went to leave.

"I hope so" I then watched as he left me alone, I will get my revenge for Kol's death, some way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! I had a lot of time on my hands, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_No, I won't do such a thing." I tucked at Elijah's hand which was round my back and frowned._

"_It's just a rabbit, Megan." Elijah pointed at the remains of a brown rabbit at his feet which he had just caught while I had watched. "If you wish not to feed off Humans you must feed of animals, Blood-bags are not easy to get hold of." He pushed me forward but I still disobeyed, I hoped Klaus would come and help me; he was the one who always stood up for me. There was a sound of rushing wind and Klaus stood in front of us, simply smiling._

"_I was called?" Klaus stood forward and winked at me._

"_Megan is basically refusing to eat." Elijah looked down at me and frowned, I looked away guiltily._

"_Tut, tut, Blood is important. Of course I could simply fetch Kol, I'm sure he could compel you to feed, He could even compel you to follow orders." Klaus started to slowly walk back and forth with his hands behind his back, I felt Elijah pull me towards him._

"_There will be no need for force. Megan will understand the craving for blood in time, for me and you it is simply a sixth sense. As for Megan...well, it is still unnatural." Elijah began to walk away and I quickly sped to follow him, why was Klaus acting this way? He normally stood up for me, yes, there sometimes were sudden outbursts of anger but he was still my favorite brother. "Don't worry Megan, in time you will fulfill your new life." He patted my back and smiled down at me._

"_But...what if I don't want to?" I asked as we both stopped and started to watch the sunset, I felt my Vampire side come alive as it was starting to become night time._

"_What do you mean?" Elijah leaned down in front of me and took both of my hands._

"_I didn't want to be this way...It was Kol all because I look like Henrik," I saw Elijah shallow and look away. "Like you said before, I could have grown up to be something important." I watched as Elijah stood up and started to lead me towards the house once again._

"_Everything happens for a reason, if you were suppose to be something important then it hasn't happened yet...you are to be important in you new life."_

"_You are very wise Elijah, thank you." _

I quickly awoke to the sound of voices.

"So, how is she?" It was an unknown female voice.

"She can only remember little things, like...she's from England and your never guess what, Kol's her creator!" It was Caroline, why was she sharing my personal information? They knocked on the door and I saw Caroline enter with a pile of clothes, then another woman walked in also carrying clothes. She was tanned and had dark brown hair which was curly like mine but her eyes were brown, I immediately knew this was Elena. "Hey Megan, This is Elena. We've just come to give you some clothes; we gave you our small ones so hopefully there fit." They both pushed the clothes towards me and I started to go though them. There were a couple of pairs of jeans, colorful vests but a white dress that appeared to have craved cotton flowers on caught my eye.

"Thanks! I needed some clothes; Damon's huge T-shirt wasn't going to do for that long." I smiled up at them and they quickly returned it, they then left leaving me to change. When I arrived in the living room everyone was there, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Elena's brother, I knew it was him because he looked exactly like Elena and he had pretty big muscles. My heart arched as I imagined those muscled arms driving a steak though Kol's heart. I was about to sit on the sofa when I saw a steam of light lying in front of my path, I deeply sighed.

"Is this some mean joke?" I said while pointing at the light, my black painted nails nearly touching it. They all began to laugh and Stefan pulled a ring out of his pocket, He handed it to me, easily allowing his hand to past though the light. I took it slowly and admired it, It was real sliver and in the middle lay a stone of deep blue which was the size of my little finger nail.

"It's a daylight ring...You put it on your finger!" Damon walked up to me and slid the ring on my finger; I was reminded of someone's wedding day. Damon took my hand and gently guided me though the light and I smiled; I hadn't been in daylight since I lived with Klaus. "Who got the ring?" I asked while looking round. Elena raised her hand and I felt sudden warmth towards her, maybe she wasn't that selfish after all. "Thank you!" I walked over to her and gave her a hug; all eyes were on me as I sat down.

"So down to business," Caroline sat up and fixed her hair. "There's something you're not telling us, Megan." I felt myself blush and everyone's eyes harden.

"How do you know the Originals?"Stefan asked very gently, I turned to him immediately and smiled.

"What if I told you I think I know how I got here?" I said it while looking around the room, I caught Jeremy's eye and he smiled while I quickly looked away. "Well, I know that you guys know that Kol is my creator. I've been remembering things in my dreams, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah all looked after me, and I must have left them for some reason." I felt awkward and I looked down at my dress, why was I sharing my life story with these random people? I could run away now that I had a daylight ring. Damon whistled and I looked up at him.

"It must have been an important reason; you have some balls if you ran away from Klaus..." Damon sighed to himself and smiled at me.

"So you're saying Katherine has balls?" Jeremy said, I wondered: who's Katherine? They all laughed apart from Damon who rolled his eyes at me.

"Wait...If Kol's dead, meaning Kol's bloodline should have ended, how is Megan alive?" Elena spoke loudly and bought everyone's attention quickly, and then everyone stared at me again. It was silent for a minute till there was a knock at the door; Stefan walked to it slowly and opened it. A man around the age of Stefan stood there, leaning on the door frame looking bored. He had tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes, I immediately sensed there was something wrong about him.

"Hi," He walked in uninvited and smiled at everyone.

"Yes Tyler, Please do come in..." Damon said sarcastically but Tyler continued to smile at everyone.

"We're having a party; it's formal so you have to dress up." Tyler took a seat next to me and started handing out invites, I was surprised when he handed one to me.

"We're going to have to go shopping then, I'll call Bonnie and see is she's free." Caroline started and looked at me. "Do you want to come?" I smiled and nodded. So I'm not totally weird then, why is me being alive a problem.

"So...Let's go!" Elena helped me up and we headed to the door with Caroline.

* * *

I smiled as I stepped out of the changing room and heard the girl's comments. I was wearing a short prom dress that came just above my knees; it was a dark cream color with a layer of black lace with craved flowers. It was strapless and I was wearing high black heels.

"You look gorgeous!" Caroline said while smiling back at me.

"I'm so glad you picked that!" Elena commented while clapping, but Bonnie stayed quiet. I thanked everyone and went back to the changing room to change. I then took the dress and heels to the counter and compelled the women to give them to me for free.

"I don't like her, if she has anything to do with Klaus she's trouble." I picked up Bonnie whispering and sighed, so that's why she didn't like me.

"Give her a chance, Bon." It was Elena, I had been so wrong about her; she's not selfish at all.

"You know I see Kol sometimes but he's never mentioned her..." What? Bonnie saw Kol?

"Why would he? Caroline said that she had been a 'mistake', Kol wouldn't mention a mistake."

"I don't know, Elena..." I heard footsteps and Elena came up behind me as I got handed the bag with my dress and shoes in.

"You ready?" She smiled at me and I nodded. I was still shocked by what Bonnie said, how did she see Kol? He was dead, it simply wasn't possible. I gripped tightly onto my bag and walked with the girls out of the dress shop.

"It's nice to dress up for once." Caroline commented while walked. "It's nice to see the guys in suits!"

"Don't you mean Klaus in a suit?" Bonnie said while winking, Caroline blushed.

"I just like the slow dances..." Elena turned and smiled at me. "What about you Megan?" I thought hard but remembered nothing.

"I've never been to a formal party, this is my first time." I said while kicking a stone, Back in England I only had a mother and I was a lone child so we hadn't gone to many parties.

"Well you're going to love it, trust me!" Caroline said, I simply looked down and continued walking.

* * *

I quickly sped over as Damon waved a finger at me.

"What is it?" I asked confused, we were standing on a crowded ballroom floor as a classic song played.

"I want to dance with you; you looked lonely over at the bar by yourself." Ever since the party started I had sat at the bar, ordering drink after drink, speaking of drinks I hadn't had blood in ages. The smell of the humans around me was driving me mad. Damon took my hand and placed his other hand on my back. "You look stunning." I just felt myself blush.

"Well, so do you. 'Bow ties are cool'." I smiled up at him.

"Did you really just quote Doctor Who?"

"Did you really just question if I did?" He rolled his eyes and I giggled, Damon's actually quite cute.

"Megan?" Damon looked down at me and I looked deep into his baby blue eyes. "what if I told you that you could leave right now? You could just go home." He spoke with no emotion; he was simply stating a fact.

"Do you want me to leave?" I questioned while looking away, this conversation was going very downhill.

"I just want wants best for you-"

"So you do want me to leave? That's why you wanted to dance with me, to sugar coat it?" I walked off quickly, my heels banging on the polished floor. It was dark outside but I could still see, it was cold too but it didn't affect me at all. I started to walk though the gardens, the light from the house disappearing as I got further and further away. How dare Damon say such a thing, so they give me a daylight ring and some clothes and now they want me to just go away? Why did they get Damon to say it? So I would fall for his good looks? I stood for a minute and My heels started to sink into the mud, maybe this wasn't such a good idea...I took a big sniff and I instantly smelt blood, whoever it was they were close. I sped towards them, feeling the wind blow my hair back. It was a male; he was standing alone drinking a glass of champagne. He had brown hair and eyes, he was also quite gorgeous. I ran towards him and felt my fangs react; I tilted him back a little and started to drink from him. I started to taste it, like sweet ambrosia. The only thing I could hear was the sound of the man's breathing and his blood pumping. I gasped as I was thrown backwards, my head hit a tree and I was thrown into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really getting in to this story but I might end it at part 6, please enjoy!**

* * *

My head hurt as I listened to the conversation, my eyes felt heavy so I stopped trying to open them.

"You sure it's still there?" Klaus's strong English accent seemed to bounce around in my mind; He was holding me in his arms, bridal style. I was reminded of when Damon had done the same.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Elijah? I tried to open my eyes but it just made me want to vomit.

"Can we have another ball?" Rebekah is here as well? So there all back, it can't just be for me though.

"Surely that would be copying the Lockwood's? Maybe later, Rebekah." Elijah spoke gently towards Rebekah but when he spoke to Klaus he spoke with annoyance. "Pass her here, Klaus."

"Well, it's hard to hold her nicely when she's wearing this short dress and heels."I just knew that he rolled his eyes, but he did pass me to Elijah, he's the older sibling I suppose.

"Don't be so rude, Nik. Just imagine what she's been though, we simply left her alone..." After Elijah spoke it was silent for a minute, the only sound was footsteps.

"I thought she looked pretty, Damon was even dancing with her." Rebekah commented, Klaus just laughed.

"Didn't you hear what was said? They wanted to get rid of her, simply because she knew us-"

"Klaus, we have killed people they loved. Wouldn't you be the tiny bit suspicious if Megan just appeared at your doorstep saying she didn't remember anything? Of course, there is a reason she doesn't remember anything..." Elijah spoke clearly, like he was making a speech.

"Don't you dare blame me-" Klaus shouted but Rebekah interrupted.

"Shush! Your wake Megan, anyway we're here." They immediately stopped talking and I heard doors opening and closing, Elijah must have carried me up stairs and laid me in a bed. He propped a pillow behind my head and He sighed. Then he must have sat there for ages, simply watching me.

"Elijah? Come on, we have to go!" Klaus shouted from the hallway and Elijah must have gone with him. I then took a deep breath and allowed sleep to overtake my body completely.

* * *

I awoke feeling much better, I easily picked myself out of bed but I was shocked at what I saw. The grand bedroom was crowded with boxes. They were just randomly placed around the room; I walked over to one and ripped it open. It was filled with my old clothes, books and little trinkets. Images filled my mind of shopping with Rebekah, my bedroom back home and reading by the fireplace. I headed out the bedroom and down the stairs; I heard noises so I walked towards them.

"I see you're up!" I jumped as a voice called from the sofa, it was Rebekah. She had her blonde hair in a side plait and she was wearing a brown leather jacket over a white blouse. "Welcome back, Sister!" She bought me into a hug and I sat down next to her.

"So, who threw me backwards?" I asked, my memory of last night returning quickly.

"Can't you guess?" Rebekah chuckled to herself. It wasn't her then; she didn't like to get her hands dirty. It wasn't Elijah, he wouldn't hurt me. So that only left...

"Of course, Klaus, I should have guessed." I sighed. "Why did you guys do it?"

"Elijah wants us to be a 'family' again; we couldn't do it without you could we?" She smiled at me and I returned it.

"Where did they go?"

"To the Salvatore's, they needed to talk to them." My stomach churned, that didn't sound good. Hopefully Elijah will hold Klaus back, although if Klaus happens to hurt Jeremy that will be fine...

"I've missed you." I admitted while standing up and looking for something to drink.

"Me too, we all have. Elijah has missed you most of course—"

"What happened, Rebekah?" I shouted quickly, I hadn't really meant to do it. It had just exploded out of me with one tiny thought. I turned to face Rebekah and she looked quite shocked.

"Jesus, Megan. If I wanted you to act like Klaus I would have asked..." She trailed off and stood up, I watched her zoom off and then return with a fancy bottle filled with blood. "Here, you're probably just hungry." Rebekah thrust the bottle at me but I caught it thanks to my vampire reflexes.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah. It's just nobody will tell me what is going on-"

"Good, Klaus told me he already spoke to you, this will kill you." She spoke kindly and she smiled at me, I took a big swig out of the bottle of blood. "Look, let's go to the grill. We need to meet up with Klaus and Elijah anyway." I nodded and headed into my 'bedroom' to change.

* * *

The Mystic grill was completely empty despite it being lunchtime. I noticed Rebekah giggle as we walked into the grill; I followed her gaze to the busboy. He was blonde and was the 'Jock' type, I tried to read his mind but he must have been wearing Virvain. We sat in a booth with room for Elijah and Klaus to sit when they arrived; I immediately picked up the menu and started to pick out things I could eat. Minutes past and I knew what I wanted to order; when I peeked over my menu Rebekah was still looking over at the busboy.

"Rebekah, if you wish to go talk to him, go talk to him! Just order me a coke and fries, please?" I was surprised when she turned to me and smiled; she nodded and went to the bar. In reality I didn't want her to leave me alone but surely Klaus and Elijah will be here soon. I just sat there watching the back of Rebekah's blonde head shake when she giggled, I was pleased when she came walking back with my fries and coke in her hands. "So how's lover boy?" I teased her and started to eat my fries.

"His name is Matt, and he's perfectly fine!" Rebekah reached over and took a fry; I simply smiled and offered her more. I turned when I heard the front door bang open, Klaus strolled in and came towards me. I peered behind him and saw Elijah slowly walking behind, he was wearing a black suit with a dark green tie, and He looked just how I remembered him.

"Good afternoon, Ladies." Klaus sat down and immediately started to pick at my fries just as Rebekah was.

"What's good about it?" Rebekah questioned, she sounded extremely bored.

"Well," Elijah sat in the empty seat next to me and smiled at me. "Megan's here." I smiled awkwardly and took a sip out of my coke.

"So, what did you do at the Salvatore's?" I questioned quietly, while pulling the plate back from Klaus's side of the table, they had basically eaten all of them.

"Just business," Klaus commented lazily, I deeply sighed.

"Don't worry, Megan. It was nothing for you to worry about-" Elijah spoke gently to me but I interrupted.

"I worry about everything that you guys do," I noticed Klaus roll this eyes.

"Do you want to know what we did? We said that they didn't need to worry about where you are and they should try not to contact you." Klaus raised his voice but he didn't shout. I just stared at him in utter disbelief.

"That is total bulls-" I started but this time Elijah interrupted.

"It is for your safety only, Megan. If we wish to become a family again we must act like one." I nodded despite disobeying inside, I politely asked Elijah to let me out so I could drop my plate and glass at the bar. So I can never talk to the Salvatore's again? What about Elena and Caroline? I placed them down and walked back to the booth, forcing a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry Guys but this is a short/boring chapter to be honest, Try to enjoy anyway? :)**

* * *

At midnight I slowly knocked on the Salvatore boarding house door, ready to face any questions that will obviously be asked. The door quickly opened to a sighing Damon.

"You're going against Klaus's own rules just to see me, sweet." He smirked down at me but I simply replied with a frown. "Come in, Megan." He opened up the doorway and invited me to sit down.

"What did Klaus and Elijah say to you?" I asked while placing my gaze into the lit fire.

"Well, they weren't very polite-"

"I'm serious Damon; don't join the list of people who won't tell me anything." I turned to him and saw that he too was gazing into the fire.

"It consisted of threats." Damon turned to me and smiled.

"I guessed that. Did they tell you the plan about becoming a family?"

"Nope, they didn't." He said dropping the 'p'. I stood and headed to a table filled with different bottles, I immediately picked one filled with a red liquid as I could smell it was blood. "That must have been Elijah's idea right?" He came up behind me and helped himself to a bottle that smelt strongly of alcohol.

"Of course it was his Idea." I said while sitting back down and taking a sip from the bottle.

"Are you remembering anything yet?" Damon asked while walking back to his armchair.

"It's coming back slowly...I barely have dreams anymore, though." I sighed to myself. It was true, I hadn't remembered anything. I suspected Klaus had compelled me, I felt an inner anger towards him.

"You could get a witch to unblock it for you." Damon commented as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You can do that?" My hand gripped onto the bottle in my hands from my excitement.

"I think so...We could find a witch and you could finally remember." I sped towards him and bought him into a hug.

"Thank you!" I said while he began to push me off.

"Okay, okay...If you hug me again I'm not going to do it!" He spoke with annoyance but he was smiling.

"I better go; they're going to notice I'm gone." I headed towards the door but Damon stopped me.

"Are you going to join their family?" He spoke with pure wonder but I just nodded.

"They're the only family I have left-"

"You're always welcome here, Megan." I turned to Him and saw he had a straight face, He was being totally serious.

"Thank you, Damon." I nodded to him and then sped off back to the Mikaelson's Mansion.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning I went straight into the living room and started searching for a bottle of blood. It was scaring me how thirsty I was lately; it must be because I'm not drinking from humans but only blood not from the vein.

"Megan?" I turned to face Klaus, he looked pretty normal apart from the blood around his lips.

"Oh, Klaus...You have some-" I gestured round his mouth area and he quickly wiped it away.

"Where did you go last night?" Klaus spoke quickly and started walking towards me. I panicked while trying to make something up, Klaus knew.

"Um...Hunting, I went hunting." I smiled but I gasped when His hand went to my throat.

"Do you take me as a fool? You took a visit to the Salvatore's didn't you?" Klaus growled and his showed his fangs, His eyes turned yellow and he growled.

"You don't own me, Klaus-"

"Don't I? I could bite you right now, refuse to give you blood and you would die. Then nobody would own you..." His grip on my neck tightened but I simply laughed as I was reminded of how Henrik died.

"So me and Henrik would die the same way, by werewolves? And both times would be your fault." I watched as his hybrid side vanished and he looked deeply upset. He took his hand away from my throat and I fell onto the ground. I then watched as he sped out the room. I really did hurt him then? I did it to save my life, I'm sure Rebekah or Elijah would have done the same...well, maybe not Elijah. "So as soon as I mention your dead brother you run away? Where's the Klaus I used to know, huh? You little piece of shi-"

"Megan." I jumped when Elijah's voice called from behind me; I turned towards him to see he was frowning. "It is not right to shout insults at Klaus-"

"Not right? He almost killed me." I started to walk away but Elijah gently took hold of my arm.

"Klaus almost kills a lot of people-"

"Elijah, you need to tell me a few things." I looked into his hazel brown eyes and they shined back, they reminded me of chocolate. Speaking of chocolate, I haven't eaten it in months. I used to eat it every week on a Saturday with my mum when we watched contest TV shows.

"If you wish, go ahead." He released me and sat down, I watched as he gestured me to sit down but I shook my head.

"How am I alive if Kol is dead?"

"As we are Originals we don't die as easily, but you did. We got a witch to do the immortality spell, it was simple really."

"Did I agree to that?"

"Of course you did." Klaus probably talked me into it; I seriously doubt it was my idea.

"Why aren't I allowed to see the Salvatore's anymore?" Elijah huffed and smiled at me. "Well?" But Elijah just stood up and sped out. "Elijah!?" I sped towards him but he was far gone.


	6. Author's note!:)

Author's note:

Hi Guys!:) I'm so sorry I haven't posted in ages, I had my birthday and school started and...I started another Fanfiction. Can you please go check it out: s/10287461/1/Damon-and-Stefan-s-first-love

I promise to post soon,

Thank you!3


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back!:) this chapter is very short because I'm building up for the next chapter, she unlocks her memories! Enjoy!:) **

* * *

I sat with Rebekah as she talked about her meeting with Matt.

"We talked for a while and then I went back to his-" I interrupted Rebekah quickly.

"You don't have to continue." I smiled; I knew what she was going to say if she continued.

"I don't want to know either, Love." Klaus walked in and I sighed. "Nice to see you too, Megan."

"Is it?" I began to walk away but Klaus spoke again.

"Listen, Megan. I wanted to talk about yesterday, what you said was totally uncalled for-"

"UNCALLED FOR?" I shouted as loud as possible and Klaus may have even jumped.

"Yes."

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IS UNCALLED FOR, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME IS UNCALLED FOR!"

"What are you talking about, Megan?" Rebekah asked, while getting up and walking towards me, she was probably trying to calm me down.

"Elijah has said it before; I could have grown up to be so much. But you ruined it! You just should have killed me!" I sped out of the room and into the forest of Mystic Falls.

* * *

I hate Klaus so much...Why was everything going so wrong? I only wanted to know one tiny detail of my life, was that so hard to give? I picked up a sharp looking stick and pointed it at my chest. All emotions are heightened, at this current moment my emotion was sadness.

"Megan?! What are you doing?" I turned to come face to face with Jeremy, my anger built up and I lunged towards him. I took him by surprise so he was unable to fight back as I held him up against a tree. I had one hand on his throat and my other on his chest, trailing over where his heart is. I was thrown from my side and I gasped, I was reminded of when Klaus had done the same.

"Megan." Stefan looked down at me and sighed.

"He killed Kol; did you think I could just let that go?"

"Yes, it is not good to hurt innocent people-"

"He's not innocent though."

"Come with me, Megan." I turned as Stefan lead me away, Jeremy lay on the ground. He still looked shocked; a smile began at my lips.


End file.
